Among researchers, clinicians and others, there is increasing interest in neural interfaces which may allow the transmission of information relating to neural activity, or delivery of therapeutic substances, to and from neurological systems. Some interfaces, such as cortical interfaces, show much promise for use in brain-machine interface systems, whether for purposes of accessing or delivery of chemical or biological substances or electrical signals, or for controlling or affecting machine or information system activities.
Implantable microelectrodes for such purposes have received increasing attention from interested persons, especially as biomaterials and the technology of microscale probes and electronics have improved. Thus, an unmet need remains for small scale neurological interfaces such as those comprising the present invention.